


do me a favor

by oisugasuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Scavenger Hunts, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisugasuga/pseuds/oisugasuga
Summary: The fourth photo is a picture of a list. Oikawa scans it quickly as a bird caws in the empty, small alleyway to his right. The storm clouds turn darker."Order a flavor of ice-cream that you’ve never had before, help a stranger, take a solo shot at a bar…," he reads, mumbling the words out loud.He turns his attention back to the photos, smirking. There’s only one left.It’s Suga — winking at the camera and head tilted to one side, nose scrunched. His silver hair matches the piercing in his left eyebrow."Have fun losing," reads the card held in front of his chest.Oikawa pulls out his phone, carefully slides Suga’s selfie — and the rest of the photos besides the one with the list — back into the envelope. He can’t keep the stupid grin off of his face.He types out two words, hits send."You’re on."





	do me a favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupofkoushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofkoushi/gifts), [kakikiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakikiro/gifts).



Oikawa’s phone buzzes, clattering across the coffee-stained table in front of him and bumping into the side of his porcelain mug of half-cold coffee.  
  
    He grabs it quickly.  
  
     _"Really need to fix the vibration on this thing,"_ he thinks. But that thought is short-lived, disappears as Oikawa sees that he has a notification from the one person he had been hoping it would be.  
  
   _"Sorry I’m late! stuck in traffic -_- Could you do me a favor though? It’s just right around the corner…"_  
  
    Oikawa breathes a small sigh of relief. So Suga isn’t standing him up after all.  
  
    Not that he had expected him to. The pretty-faced setter that Oikawa had met during a recreational volleyball match two months ago — the one that he had gone on a perfect first date with a week and a half ago — doesn’t seem like the type of person to do something like that.  
  
    Ignoring how fast his heart is going from a mere text, Oikawa types back quickly.  
  
   _"No problem, Suga-chan ;p and sure? what is it?"_  
  
    A moment later Suga’s response comes in.  
  
   _"there should be a CVS down the street. i had some photos developed last week and they’ll be closed by the time i reach;;;;; i’ll pay you back"_  
  
    Oikawa shrugs. That’s easy enough.  
  
     _"No problem :3 i’ll see you soon suga-channn ^_—"_  
  
   _"thank you <33"_  
  
    Oikawa’s heart skips a beat at the sight of the tiny heart emoji. He blames it on the caffeine.  
  
    The sky outside is beginning to turn gray with storm clouds as he stands and shrugs on his light hoodie.  
  
     _"Better make this fast,"_ he thinks. He drains the last of his latte and leaves, the little bell above the door tinkling his departure.   
  
  
  
The inside of the CVS reminds Oikawa of an egg.  
  
    The yellow fluorescent lights turn everything — the white, metal shelves, the careful, neat stacks of pharmaceuticals, the bored face of the teenager working the register — an odd shade of yolk.  
  
    The growing storm outside only seems to add emphasis to the color, dark shadows illuminating the mustard light beaming out through the front windows.  
  
    Oikawa hurries to the back of the store until he’s standing in front of the photo development center.  
  
    No employees are in sight.  
  
    He waits a moment and then dings the little bell glued near the cash register. The sound permeates the odd elevator music drifting down from the ceiling in weird, haunting tones, as if it’s being played through a bunch of pipes.  
  
    A few more seconds tick past.  
  
    And then the boy from the front appears around a shelf full of multicolored bandages. If possible, he looks even more bored.  
  
    Slouching into the empty space behind the counter, he finally asks, "Can I help you?" His voice has the consistency of dry toast.  
  
    "I need to pick up some photos for a friend," Oikawa answers, giving Suga’s name right after and watching the boy turn around to sluggishly rifle through the filing cabinet behind him.  
  
    He feels like the life is being sucked out of him slowly as more minutes inch by. He wonders if Suga is close.  
  
    "Wellllllll…" The employee finally turns back around. His hands are empty. "There’s no one here by that name."  
  
    "Are you sure -," Oikawa begins to ask, right before his phone dings in his pocket.  
  
    Fishing it out, Oikawa sighs, glances down.  
  
    It’s Suga again.  
  
   _"Oh… and the photos are under your name btw ;) And you should probably open them."_  
  
   _"What the -,"_ Oikawa thinks, confusion brightening his thoughts in bright shades of tangerine and peach.  
  
    But he turns to the teenager anyway.  
  
    "Actually, could you check for an Oikawa?"  
  
  
  
The air hums with promised rain. It’s heavy and damp and causes Oikawa’s hair to curl against his forehead.  
  
    But he’s more focused on the pictures inside of the thick envelope as he stands just outside of the pharmacy — and on the little note that had been taped to the first one on pretty, lavender card-stock.  
  
   _"Read photos in order (there are #’s on the backs in case you drop them) and text me when you understand the game."_  
  
    The words are scrawled messily in black pen, the handwriting familiar from the practice logs for the volleyball court at the local gym, and suddenly Oikawa gets it.  
  
    A sunshine grin tilts his lips up, as bright as his cadmium yellow hoodie.  
  
     _"How refreshing,"_ he thinks, slipping the card-stock note into the back pocket of his jeans. _"Suga-chan’s turned our second date into a competition."_  
  
    The first photo is what Oikawa recognizes as Suga’s hand, his fingers holding up another piece of pale purple paper. There’s a tile floor in the background, a few potted plants in the corner.  
  
    On the card — in big, block, black-Sharpie letters — it reads, _"The rules are simple…"_  
  
    Oikawa flips to the second photo. Similar shot, different words.  
  
   _"Complete the task and take a photo to prove it’s done. Send the pic to your handsome competition (me :3) every time you finish one."_  
  
    Third photo. Oikawa’s heart beats with anticipation, his grin grows wider in the sticky air.  
  
     _"If you beat me, I’ll tell you where to meet me for our 2nd date. If not… you’ll have one additional task to complete first. <3"_  
  
    The fourth photo is a picture of a list. Oikawa scans it quickly as a bird caws in the empty, small alleyway to his right. The storm clouds turn darker.  
  
    "Order a flavor of ice-cream that you’ve never had before, help a stranger, take a solo shot at a bar…," he reads, mumbling the words out loud.  
  
    He turns his attention back to the photos, smirking. There’s only one left.  
  
    It’s Suga — winking at the camera and head tilted to one side, nose scrunched. His silver hair matches the piercing in his left eyebrow.  
  
     _"Have fun losing,"_ reads the card held in front of his chest.  
  
    Oikawa pulls out his phone, carefully slides Suga’s selfie — and the rest of the photos besides the one with the list — back into the envelope. He can’t keep the stupid grin off of his face.  
  
    He types out two words, hits send.  
  
 _"You’re on."_  
  
  
  
The girl handing Oikawa his scoop of earl gray with honey crunch pieces can’t stop staring at his sweater.  
  
     _"It is pretty ugly,"_ Oikawa thinks proudly, thanking her and taking his receipt — it’s multi-colored with little blinking lights down the arms and a very large, very green UFO in the middle beaming up Santa’s sleigh and his reindeer.  
  
    Thankfully the gas station Oikawa had run into twenty minutes ago to buy a tourist souvenir had — for some reason — still been selling last year’s Christmas paraphernalia.  
  
    He had sent Suga a selfie once he had changed in the cruddy bathroom in the back, pulling the extra large sweater on over his hoodie and snapping a picture with the plastic refrigerator magnet he had also bought held in his free hand and his tongue stuck out.  
  
    So now, with the quickly-melting ice-cream in his grip and the huge-ass, dragon temporary tattoo that he had painstakingly applied to the right side of his stomach in a Target bathroom, along with helping a man catch his runaway poodle in the park — which had been pure luck — Oikawa only has three tasks left to do.  
  
    Suga is neck-and-neck with him.  
  
    Oikawa’s camera roll has five new selfies of the pretty setter saved to it thanks to the pictures he’s been receiving along with the witty, competitive taunts.  
  
    There’s one of Suga sitting in a high barstool, head thrown back to bare his slender neck, a small shot glass pressed to his lips, the piercings in his left ear catching the neon lights of whatever bar he’s in.  
  
    The next one had been of Suga posing with a pair of long, blue-striped socks and a tourist keychain, smiling sweetly while his text asked Oikawa how far behind he had fallen.  
  
    Then there had been Suga with a bouquet of yellow roses pressed to his nose in front of a flower shop, the color clashing beautifully with his hair and the black sweatshirt he’s wearing.  
  
    The last text Oikawa had received had been of Suga licking the tip of a bright purple scoop of ice-cream, lips quirked suggestively, eyes sparkling with mischief. Oikawa had hit save faster than he could blink.  
  
    Taking a tentative lick of his own ice-cream, Oikawa is pleasantly surprised. He glances at the photo with the list again and thanks the stars that it hasn’t started to rain yet.  
  
    Just three more to go before Suga loses.  
  
  
  
Oikawa has just ordered a "purple starpucker" or a "purple starlucker" or something like that at the bar with the ever-growing crowd he’s in when his phone dings with a message and his heart sinks.  
  
    He flips it over from where it lies on the sticky counter. Sure enough, a message from Suga flashes up from his screen, another picture and a resounding _"finished!!!!!!! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ told you you’d lose ;p but, if it’s any consolation you were fun competition <33"_  
  
    Oikawa groans. He had been so close. Just the solo shot left to do and he would’ve won.  
  
    As if on cue, the bartender reappears, sliding his recommendation across the counter. It’s violet, like its name, a blend of Curaçao, peach Southern Comfort, and amaretto liquor with cranberry juice.  
  
    Oikawa tips it towards him and then downs it, snapping a photo of the empty cup when he’s done.  
  
   _"you’re good Suga-chan;;;;;,"_ he types out, _"so i guess i owe you one more task before you tell me where you’re at? OTL"_  
  
    The liquor sits warm and pleasant in the pit of his stomach. Oikawa isn’t too upset about losing, he just wants to know where he gets to finally go to see Suga and continue this second date of theirs.  
  
    Outside the rain is finally slowing, trickling down the windows that look out over the street, onto watercolor signs and oil-slick umbrellas and damp sidewalks.  
  
    His phone dings again, lights up amongst the darkness of the bar, against the lipstick stains and sticky floors and glittering jewelry and pounding music.  
  
   _"Correct (｡♥‿♥｡) get the largest, softest, best blanket you can find and once you have it, take a bus out to this address."_  
  
    Oikawa frowns at the street name Suga has sent, squinting at it because it’s very, very familiar.  
  
    And then the lightbulb goes off.  
  
    Grinning from ear to ear, heart humming happily in his chest, Oikawa slips off of the barstool, sending a quick text back.  
  
   _"As you wish, Suga-chan."_  
  
  
  
By the time Oikawa makes it up the lush, green hill just outside the city limits, walking under full trees and enjoying the cool night air, his palms are sweaty and his heart is pounding.  
  
    The sun had disappeared below the horizon long before the half-hour bus ride, edging the city in gold and blush and peach, and the storm clouds had disappeared. It had been nearly midnight as Oikawa sat in the back clutching a bouquet of starflowers and a bag containing a variety of items — fuzzy socks and a bottle of cheap wine and his refrigerator magnet and the biggest, fluffiest blanket he could find at his apartment since it had been so close to the bar.  
  
    As he reaches the top, the rounded, verdigris observatory comes into view, nestled in amongst the circle of trees whose branches open up to a clear, star-filled sky.  
  
    Oikawa takes a deep breath when he sees the figure sitting on the steps leading up to the entrance. Trying to ignore how much of a nervous, sweating mess he is, he plows forward.  
  
    Suga gets to his feet as soon as he sees Oikawa, dusting off his dark jeans. He’s wearing the ugly sweater he had bought, a bright red thing patterned with alternating gingerbread men and reindeer and there’s a yellow rose petal stuck in his hair somehow, flashing in the gloom.  
  
    His smile when he sees Oikawa is even brighter.  
  
    "Took you long enough," he teases once Oikawa is standing in front of him. Oikawa tries to loosen his grip on the starflowers before he crushes them, but the black edge of the bat tattoo that pokes out from under the collar of Suga’s sweater, the glint of his tongue piercing, the reflection of the night sky in his gorgeous, hazel eyes is all a little overwhelming.  
  
    The wet grass tickles at Oikawa’s ankles, the leftover humidity from the rain curls Suga’s star-fire hair, and everything out here smells like petrichor.  
  
    Oikawa thinks he may be in love.  
  
    "Tooru," Suga says, grinning softly, startling Oikawa from his hazy thoughts, and Oikawa jumps, flushing furiously at his ridiculousness.  
  
    "Sorry, I just - I mean I -," Oikawa stutters and Suga laughs, grabs his free hand and tugs him up the stairs, snatching up his white paper bag still on the stairs.  
  
    "Come on, I want to show you something," Suga says, pushing open one of the front doors with his foot.  
  
    Oikawa would ask him how he got the doors to the old observatory unlocked this late at night, but he’s too focused on the warmth of Suga’s palm in his, on the back of his neck and the scattering of beauty marks he can see there in the shadows thrown down by the overhead, glass ceiling.  
  
    Up and up and up they go, up the spiral stairs that Oikawa had loved to climb as a child.  
  
    And when they reach the top…  
  
    "Koushi," Oikawa breathes, stunned, his eyes widening as he takes in the scene in front of him.  
  
    The top floor — the one that used to house a huge telescope that poked up through the glass ceiling — has been swept clean, the wood floor clear, storage boxes stacked neatly in the corners and the glass panes wiped until they sparkle. The night sky blazes above them, overshadows the fairy lights that have been strung up over the entire place, a few blankets piled nearby.  
  
    It’s beautiful and touching and Oikawa hadn’t even thought that Suga would have remembered this small detail about him, that this observatory had been his favorite spot for years, that he had been devastated as a teenager when it had been shut down.  
  
    Suga lets go of his hand, crouches down to grab something from his bag, and when he straightens back up, Oikawa sees that it’s a boxed cake.  
  
    "Check what time it is," Suga says quietly. Oikawa fishes out his phone in a slow daze, eyes never leaving Suga’s face until he glances down.  
  
    Midnight.  
  
    "Happy Birthday, Tooru," Suga says, smiling from ear to ear with stars in his eyes. Oikawa is quickly beginning to think that this is the best birthday and second date he’s ever had.  
  
    And when Suga asks him to make a wish, Oikawa kisses him instead, the two of them standing under a burning universe with flowers crushed between them and the promise of many more dates and birthdays ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy so this is the piece I did for the Twelve OiSuga zine (which turned out absolutely amazing and raised money for a great cause --> if anyone is still interested in buying a copy and donating the purchase to SAGE: Advocacy & Services for LGBT Elders, then check out [this post](https://twelveoisugazine.tumblr.com/post/177680321609/twelveoisugazine-50-off-sale-on-all-physical) and see the rest of amazing work that went into it from talented artists, writers, and ofc the mods) 
> 
> come check out my blog hereeeeeeeee [|˄·͈༝·͈˄₎.｡oO](http://oisugasuga.tumblr.com/)


End file.
